Transferring to Gakuen Alice
by iLoveYouXx3
Summary: The summary is very short but its in the story.


**Yuki & Lina: iLoveYouXx3 and Lina don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Lina: But Yuki own Jessica Yamato. And I own Lina Sakura but I do not relate with Mikan Sakura.**

**Yuki: This story is about two girls transferring to Alice Academy for a fun day. But wait, Jessica is a bit snobby so she is gonna gets Natsume to herself. And Lina is gonna get Ruka to herself as well. Lina will label the story, genre, and pairings okay. But it will be on **_italic_**. Headers like Chapters will be on bold and underline.**

_Transferring to Gakuen Alice_

_Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort_

_Pairings: Natsume/Mikan, Ruka/Hotaru, Misaki/Tsubasa, OC/Natsume, OC/Ruka_

_Author: iLoveYouXx3_

_Chapters: 1 to 5 ~ one of the chapters will be in author note._

_Summary: Two girls who goes to school in Alice High School in California. But they have to transfer to Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice in Japan for a better quality for them. Bullies are stricted in Alice High School. Apparently not just two girls but all the school in Alice High School will be joining. The only way to make Jennifer nicer is her dear cousin Lina. Since everyone doesn't know a thing about them._

_Story Languages:_

_Normal = English_

_**Bold = Japanese**_

_**Bold & Italic = French (that's for Ruka Nogi cause he is French)**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Lina and Jessica were best friends since childhood. They had been talking so much. But they are snobby. Lina is way too smart just pretending to be dumb. Jessica loves to flirt with girl's boyfriend. Blaming the boys for flirting with Jessica. Jessica smirking evilly. Two of them walked in the locker room to change into their gym clothes. All the boys don't know that Jessica has their number. She just blackmails the nerd girls. One of the president from grade 10 female named Jasmine Smith told them to go to the principal office. Jessica whined at Jasmine. Jasmine snorted and patted on Jessica's back.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirt but you got a meeting with the principal, Jessica." Jasmine said. Lina jog where they are. "Sorry, I was talking to Mrs. Parker about the project." Lina panted. Jasmine nodded.

"Both of you have to go to the principal now. Oh Lina please contact me as soon as possible so I know what's going on. The guys misses you Jessica and the girls gonna miss you Lina." Jasmine added. Lina nodded as they walked toward the building for the principals. A young man with blonde hair with two guys from their age. A boy with crimson eye stares at Jessica. Lina giggle and pushed Jessica to the principal office.

"Mr. Parker, do you wish to see us." Lina said in sweet tone. The principal nodded and let them in. "Yes, these three men's are going to get you two to Gakuen Alice. Jessica yawns tiredly. The principal notice it. "Is Jessica alright? Lina." The principal asked Lina. "She has late sleep last night. I think Jennifer the slut set up her alarm clock at 11 pm." Lina answered. The principal fumed and talk to his secretary. Jessica falls asleep on the couch where the crimson eyes.

"Who's that boy?" Lina questioned, she pointed and the raven headed kid staring at her friend. "He is with Narumi the teacher that he is gonna picking up all the student from this school to leave Jennifer. And I know how you feel when Jennifer steals your spotlight Lina. He doesn't speak English." "Then who speaks English?" Lina asked as soon Jessica wakes up her notice her sitting on a boy's lap. Suddenly a student just budges in without knocking. The principal stared at Neko Café Club founder. "Yes, Ms. Wang." He asked the Neko Café Club founder president. As soon the Neko Café Club founder president saw Jessica waking up. "I need Jessica cause she needs to wear this." She asked and took out the cat ears and tail that still wags. Jessica groaned. She stands up and went up to Nicole. The principal nodded. Lina sighed. "Oh and Lina-chan, can you update some new uniforms for our school." Julie said to Lina. "Sure, Julie." Lina nodded and excused herself from the principal office.

**Neko Café Club = has 30 customers**

Jessica dresses herself up and few of her classmate's squeals in excitement. "See, I told you. You look super cute. With those tail and the ears. I couldn't find the white ones you need but I do think Jennifer the slut has it." Jessica fumed darkly. The girls were talking about Jennifer Montez the bitch school queen.

"Should I kick her out our club or ask the principal to kick out of the school?" her teammates nodded the both.

"I would say both. Since everyone agrees." Jenna said when she walks out of the kitchen. She was putting away some empty cups in the holder for people to get it and refill it. Tiffany just walked inside the café with the dirty dishes that the customer gives it.

"She was being a bit bitch toward the guys lately. So I would be best to kick her out from the club and the school. Since your father owns the school. Angela." Tiffany said as soon she got inside the café. Angela nodded and text her father to kick Jennifer out of the school for a Military School for punishment.

"It's a pity that her posse betrays her for us. Sorry but no offense girls. But your leader was hella rude yesterday when we were preparing for the festival." Jessica said to them.

"None taken. I just hated how Jennifer does that to my boyfriend when I was helping you guys with the festival. So what I did, I ask my boyfriend what the hell happen and he said that Jennifer was the one who is flirting in the first place. Lucky me I put a small video camera on his shirt to see what happen. And you know what he was totally telling the truth. I told Jennifer to fuck off and she did." Courtney said annoying.

Janice, Jamie, Michelle, and Courtney were Jennifer's the slut posse. But they betrayed her cause of her attitude. Janice moves to another school cause of Jennifer blaming everything on her. Jamie was upset that Janice has to leave for another school. She ditches school for summer vacation to see Janice again. Michelle and Courtney were so disgusted that their boyfriends were with Jennifer the whole time not with them. But when their boyfriends explain what happen they became couples again. But they ignore Jennifer for five years now.

As for Jennifer she is still a snobby b***h queen. She will get whatever she wants. But she didn't know that her posse betrays her. She is in the girls bathroom to put on her makeup and nail polish since all the girls around her doesn't like her but giving a bad rumors about her. Jennifer use to be nice but her mother was murder right in front of her eyes so she became like a snobby b***h for her whole life. Courtney and Michelle only know about her since she started moving another schools every time she moves. The entire city she went through doesn't like her. So she enrolls in Alice High School where she can use her new friends for their boyfriends.

As soon Jennifer wrote down the orders she saw the girls and her posse talking to them. "HEY YOU LOSERS! GET BACK TO WORK!" Jennifer shouted at them as they were startle. Angela smirks at Jennifer. Angela started to scream at Jennifer. The customers just stared amazed at the boss and the member who is going to kick her out.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME JENNIFER! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO MAKE THIS CLUB! SO I WOULD HAVE TO ASK YOU GIVE ME YOUR MAID OUTFIT, YOUR CAT EARS AND TAIL, OH AND YOUR BADGE! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN KICKED OUT FROM THIS CLUB! AND I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKEN ATTITUDE IN MY CLUB EVER! SO GO BACK YOU B***H! OH AND FYI MY DADDY WHO IS A PRINCIPAL OF THIS SCHOOL! YOU'VE BEEN KICKED OUT FROM THIS SCHOOL FOR GOOD SO THERES NO GOING BACK! SECRUITY!" Angela shouted at Jennifer and shouted at the Security. As soon the security came. "Yes, my dear. What can I do for you?" "Can you please take this disgusting tramp out of this school and put her in the military school for punishments. Oh and talk to her parents about moving." The security snatches the stuff from Jennifer for a maid outfit, the cat ears and the cat tail and the badge to Angela. She gave it to Jessica who is happy to use her white ears and the tail. Security pulled Jennifer and kicks her butt out of this school. "FINE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS SCHOOL ANYWAY!" Suddenly the citizen from this city started to whisper.

"_This girl is very rude."_

"_She should be in jail for it."_

"_It's a pity that her parents will be no longer hers."_

"_She blames Janice over a stupid fame." That was Jamie's voice._

"_I still can't believe I'm her boyfriend. Hey Jamie want to be my girlfriend."_

"_Sure." Jennifer was hurted she started to kill herself. But when Lina saw this she was worried. She texted Jennifer. Jennifer saw Lina smiling sadly. She follows Lina._

Jennifer follows Lina to her room and started to cry. Lina hugged Jennifer. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you. Maybe it's because you were being mean to them." Lina confess her.

"I use to be nicer than this since my mother was murder. But she is in the hospital for healing."

"Maybe praying will help her heal. It would be best to see you happy again. I kind of like it better than this one. Let's keep it a secret. Even though, I hate to say this."

"Don't say it. I just wanted to say thank you for comforting me. It means a lot to me. I still can't believe Jessica didn't even notice anything fishy."

"Yeah she is like that. But she does cares for you. Even if we were cousins before but this was way too far. So why did you act so mean?"

"I just want to fit in the popular side."

"Just be yourself. Don't follow what people say to you."

"I notice that the principal is watching us right now to help you to be friendly a bit. And I'm so sorry what Angela said to you."

"That's fine. So where good. As friends or cousin?" Jennifer smiled.

"I would say cousin. Since I care so much about you. And Auntie." Lina said.

"Well for you and Jessica you guys were so popular. And everyone calls me a b***h." Jennifer frowned.

The girls who were talking bad stuff know that Jennifer is Lina's cousin so they are going to make it up for friends. They were leaning on the door to listen.

"I'm not saying this but Jennifer I think someone is eavesdropping."

"I could tell. Luckily I got this letter from Gakuen Alice but I really didn't want to tell you that."

"Oh come on tell me please."

"My alice is called Mind Reader. It's silly but actually funny. I was reading what Jessica said."

"What did she say?"

"She said: I feel so guilty for calling her mean words."

"Who was she talking to?"

"I think it was me."

"Oh I see. What about the others?"

"The others were actually hilarious but I don't want to talk about it. Jamie's mind was hilarious. Did you know that oranges came from the cat foot?"

"No I didn't. Oh is that a joke?"

"Yeah." Jennifer laughed. Lina laughed as well.

"Well I need to drink something." Jennifer stands up and stretching. "No, I will get it for you. Just sit down. But do not go out." Lina warned her as soon Jennifer nodded she sat down looking around.

Lina opens the door and saw her friends and Jennifer collapsing from the floor. Jennifer heard a thud so she rushed and saw them. She sighs.

"Where you eavesdropping again. Courtney."

"Sorry. I didn't notice you and Lina were cousins. And we are sorry. Can we be friends not posse?" Courtney begs. Jennifer nodded. Jamie and Janice came in as well but hurt. Jennifer explains it and as soon Janice forgives her they became friends again.

"Jennifer next time doesn't set my alarm at 11 pm. I feel so sleepy lately." Jessica groaned. "Sorry. It's actually hilarious." Jennifer grins.

Angela and the principal are bring Jennifer back to the school. "Apparently all of you girls are going to transfer to Gakuen Alice apparently they need help for some occasion reasons. And the rest of the boys will help the elementary with their classes." The principal announced.

"Raven hair with red eyes is mine." Jessica called it.

"Then I call for the blonde cute guy with blue eyes." Jennifer called it. The girls were so slow to call it.

"What time do we leave?" Angela asked.

"1 o'clock pm. After, your breakfast. We will be going to the mall to get stuff when we get to our private jet for the year." Principal answered.

"Cool." "Now off to bed quickly now. Don't forget to pack your things." The girls went to their dorm and pack their stuff and went to sleep.

"_**When the day has come, you will always have it in your heart."**_

**NEXT CHAPTER IS NUMBER TWO FOR GETTING TO THE AIRPORT AND FLY TO JAPAN FOR NEW STUDENTS! APPARENTLY JENNIFER IS NOW BEING NICE TO HERS WITH A NEW RELATIONSHIP FOR HER. I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT BREAKING IT UP ON SEPARATE CHAPTERS! IS BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE TYPING STORIES WITH SHORT STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL READERS WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUT PLEASE ****NO FLAMES OR ANY RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT IT!**

_**~ iLoveYouXx3 logged out ~**_


End file.
